


I just love you too much!

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I'll go down with this fandom, Lance kisses everyone, Langst, M/M, What am I doing with my life?, just a bit, lafluff, lance centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: Lance kisses team Voltron because he can't say three little words.---Art provided by the amazing Bleu:Check out their tumblr!!





	1. Chapter 1

In the contrary of everyone thinks, Lance is really shy and doesn't like to talk about feelings. Yes, he may talk about a lot and say lots jokes, but feelings are a hard subject for him. He loves his friends, a lot, and would do anything for them. Anything but telling them 'i love you'.

They started telling ‘i love you’ to each other thanks to a bonding exercise that Allura gave them to help them realise they were something more than just a team. Shiro and Hunk were the first one to say the words. Pidge followed not long after them and to eveyones surprise, Keith did too. 

But Lance never did. 

Lance loves all of them! He truly does! But everytime he tries to tells them those three little words, he frezees. 

Shiro and Hunk are always telling him ‘I love you’ and looks a little bit hurt when Lance says nothing back and just smile. Pidge and Keith looks disheartened and hurt as well. 

To be honest, Lance feels guilty. 

They never complained or pressure him, but he could see how it was affecting them. Lance felt thankful for to them for being so kind and patient, but he needed to find a way to express them without words how much he cared. He needed to let them know he loves them as much as they love him. 

Lance has always being an affectionate person, so his hugs and cuddles didn’t surprise his friends anymore. If he wanted to make a point, he needed to do something really special. 

 

* * *

 

Hunk was cooking when Lance arrived. They started talking and joking like usual. The only different thing was that Lance was being more clingy than other days. Not that Hunk minds at all, he enjoys being the one Lance looks for when he needs a hug or some kind of affection. But there was something different... Hunk could tell. He wasn’t sure what was it, but Lance was acting a bit different. A little fidgety. 

“Are you ok, buddy?” 

“Me? I’m fine, dude. Don’t worry.”

Lance helped him around the kitchen. Hunk gave him ony the easy tasks not wanting to take any risks. Lance was a terrible cook both on Earth and space. He learnt that the bad way. 

“Well, i think we’re done. I’ll tell the others the food is ready!” Before Hunk could leave the kitchen, Lance took him by the wrist. 

“Hunk, wait! I need to... To tell you... Show you something... I think.” He murmured.The yellow paladin looked at him with some confusion before finally understanding what his friend was trying to do. 

“You don’t have to say it, Lance. I can say it enough for the both of us, ok? Until your ready to say the words. No need to rush.” Lance’s eyes widden at this. Hunk chuckles. “I love you, so you don’t have to worry--”

Suddenly, a pair of lips were over his, and Hunk mind goes completely blank. It takes him a few seconds to finally comprehend what’s happening. 

Lance Mcclain was  _kissing_  him. 

 

The kiss was slow, sweet and full of tenderness. When they broke apart Lance gave him a soft smile and without any explanation, he left the kitchen. 

Hunk’s heart was beating fast. 

What?!

“... Wait, Lance?! What was that? Buddy?!” But Lance was already gone. 

Hunk spends the next few days trying to talk about what happened with Lance with no success.

He doesn’t know how, but instead of talking, they always ends up kissing. 

Hunk stops caring after a while. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Pidge likes to work at night alone. She enjoys how quiet the castle is when everyone else is sleeping. It gives her time to think and to concentrate in some of her projects. Sometimes, Shiro arrives to try to convince to go to bed early or just to give her some company. Sometimes, instead of Shiro, is Hunk. Bringing her some midnight snacks. 

Tonight, to her surprise, it was Lance. This wasn’t something new. It was weird when he joined her, but it usually happened when he was feeling homesick or just lonely. 

“Hello, Pidgeotto. Mind if i stay here with you for a while?” He asked in a sleepy voice. Before Pidge could say ‘Yes’, Lance was already sitting beside her like he always did, but much closer. 

She didn’t complain though, she only looked at her friend with curious eyes before smiling at him softly. 

“Do you want to know what i’m working on?” 

"Enlighten me, tell me what fantastic stuff have you been doing." Pidge laughs. 

“Sure you want to know? You know once i get started i don’t stop.”

“We have all night darling. I’m all ears.” 

Lance could be very talktive during the day, but when it was only the two of them, he would often encourage Pidge to talk about whatever she was working at the moment. Pidge noticed that when Lance was feeling down, he prefered to listen to others insteat of talking. 

Hours passes. And they are now laughing about some stupid little joke Pidge made about space. Lance was now hugging her from behind and his chin was resting on her shoulder. Pidge doesn’t feel uncomfortable with this new position but everytime Lance’s whipers near to her ear or his breath hits her neck she feels... Funny. Everything is too intimate, it isn’t like anything they’ve done before. 

Lance tightens his grip on Pidge and she sighs as she leans more on him. “I love you, Lance.” Her voice is small, but Lance is capable of listening the words thanks to how close they were. 

There’s a shift. And suddenly Lance was pulling apart from her. Pidge panics, thinking she messed up the moment. She turns to him, trying to say an apology but Lance was alredy kissing her. 

Unlike Hunk, Pidge reacts fast, and clings to Lance joining the kiss with eagerness. She doesn't know what came over her or the reason behind Lance's actions, but she was going to accept his show of affection. 

There's no need to say, that from that night on, they kiss every time they have a chance.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Shiro knows there’s something going between Lance and Hunk. Everyone with eyes could see it. Their bond was stronger than ever and Shiro couldn’t be happier for them. He also knows Lance and Pidge have become closer. They talked more and spent more time together.

Shiro was proud of Lance. He had been worried for him since the bonding excersice Allura gave them. Shiro is not stupid, he knows Lance have his reasons for never returning their feelings.Yes, it surprised him. He was expecting something like from Pidge or Keith, never him. But he was understanding, everyone was. They did not pressure him or criticized him for anything, they all agreed to wait for Lance to feel comfortable with the situation. 

Still, it didn’t mean they weren’t hurt by his silent. Shiro tried and told the others not to let it show a lot, since he didn’t want to make Lance feel guilty or anything like that. But as more time passed the team grow more insecure thinking it was them the problem and that Lance truly didn’t want to be a part of Voltron. 

Thankfully, that was not the case. Lance was finally feeling comfortable around them again and that was a huge relief them. 

Shiro finds Lance in the hangars and a big smile draws on his face.

“Lance!” Shiro calls his name and the paladin jumps in surprise. 

“Shiro, hey! You scared me, what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to talk with you for a bit.” 

“Oh... Did i do something wrong?” Shiro frowned at this. 

“What? No, of course not! I came to tell you how proud i am of you!” Lance’s eyes widened. “ You have strengthen your bond with Pidge and Hunk on your own way and you’ve been great on the battlefield. You have improved a lot, Lance. Your aim is amazing and you hand-to-hand combact is much better now, have you been practicing?”  

“I ha-have, umm, yeah, i have... y-you notice?” There was a soft blush on his cheeks. 

“Of course i did. Sorry if i didn’t comment it before. I'm glad to see your commitment. Just don’t strain yourself too much, ok? I don’t want you to get hurt in training. We need our sharpshooter protecting our backs.” 

Shiro was happy, and meant every word. Lance was improving, and he needed to know his efforts didn't go unnotice. But his smile drop when he saw a few tears rolling down Lance's face.

"What's wrong buddy?"

Lance shook his head and hugged Shiro. "It's nothing... "

"Lance... You're crying." There was a murmur. "What was that, buddy? I didn't catch that."

"I said i'm happy... I thought... I dunno. I wasn't good enough for Voltron, you know?” 

Shiro looked at Lance with disbelief. "What?"

"But having you here... Telling me i've been doing a good job... It's reassuring. Sometimes i just... Doubt my position in the team and... I don’t know. I’m glad to know i’m doing something right. " And Lance looked truly happy. Shiro cupped his face.

"Lance... I want you to listen to me. You are a big part of this team, you were already good enough.. You may not be strong as Hunk, or fast as Keith, but you are a great sharpshooter and can create awesome plans! You don’t to doubt you position in the team, but if it truly helps to make you feel better I tell you everyday how much i love you and what an important part you are to this team, ok?” 

The boy nodded. "Ok... " Lance's eyes were shining and looking at him with so much wonder that Shiro couldn't help but blush and smile with fondness. 

“I love you...” When those words left Shiro's lips, Lance launched himself to the black paladin. To seal their lips together and wrapping his arms around him.

Shiro was so surprised he didn't even move. Lance broke the kiss, and they both stared at each other in silence. The look in Lance's eyes was enough to make Shiro understand the meaning behind the kiss.

The words he couldn't say were they, tingling on his lips.

They kissed again, and again and again. Always sweet, always soft. And sometimes, with their grip in each other strong.

Shiro quickly figures out what Lance has been doing with the other paladins.

He can't truly complain when he enjoys so much of Lance's special way of telling them 'I love you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW WE HAVE ART!!!!! 
> 
> The amazing Bleu did this lovely drawings! [You can find them here!! ](http://katanartzgaden.tumblr.com/post/162386740570/i-was-scrolling-through-a-certain-tag-and-i-saw)
> 
> Please go and like/reblog their art! ♥


	2. Keith's part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of "I just love you too much!"

 

Keith knows something is different.

It’s the way Shiro smiles, freely without worry as if the weight on his shoulder have being lifted.

It’s the way Hunk acts. More confident, more sure of himself. He laughs more and doesn’t look so anxious anymore.

It’s the way Pidge talks. Softer, and kind. She doesn’t look so stressed anymore. She stills works many hours to find her family, but she’s happier.

Keith doesn’t know what’s different, but he knows it’s related to Lance. Every time the boy enters the room, a big smile appears in everyone’s faces.

It odd, but he never question it. Everyone is happy, right? So he is happy too.

But it wasn’t normal.

Hunk hugs Lance more often and gives him little kisses on his cheek, and Pidge takes his hand whenever she can and sometimes she even sits on his lap. This was different, but he didn’t considerer it strange. But the Shiro joined to the love fest, and Keith got curious.

Before Voltron, before Kerberos, Shiro used to be a very affectionate person.  Shiro was never the same after the Galras, but now he was back to being touchy again.

He hugs everyone all the time, especially Lance. No, Keith was not jealous, he was actually very happy and relief. Shiro was acting more like himself again, and he was grateful to Lance for helping Shiro without realizing.

Still, curiosity was killing him.  And he couldn’t help but feel a little left out of that… Whatever amazing thing his friends had with Lance.

“Hey, mullet! What are you doing here? Thought you’d be in the training room.” _Lance_ , of course.

Keith turns around and gives Lance a little smile. The boy smiles widely in return.

They talk a bit about nothing and everything but especially about their lions. It’s nice. Keith and Lance have improved a lot with time, and even when they still fought about silly things, Keith cherished the friendship they had.

But Keith is not stupid. There's something off with Lance, he can tell. He looks nervous, uncomfortable even. He's stuttering a lot and seems frustrated.

He sighs and feels a little disappointed. _‘I thought we were friends now... Maybe we aren’t?’_

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you ok? You stopped listening…” Keith frowns and so does Lance. “Do you… Want me to go?”

“What? No! I was just… Thinking.”

“Oh… Can I just about what?” Keith takes a deep breath and nods.

“Are we friends, Lance?”

The boy blushes. “Why do you ask that?”

Keith drops his gaze. "I don't know, I mean... I've seen you with the others. And you all guys seem to really get along. And it's fantastic, you know? You aren't only a team, you are friends and I just... I don't know. Do I make you feel uncomfortable? I just, you seem a bit…  ” God, Keith was nervous. He lets out a sigh and just shrugs. “I think I’m rambling... I just... I want to let you know even if you don't consider me as your friend, I do see you as one. I love you Lance, and I care about you. A lot. No matter how much we fight... I love you.”

Lance was staring at Keith with his eyes wide open and cheeks completely red. "Keith...” He whispers, and the red paladin slowly lifts his gaze. “I do care for you, you are my friend.” And his words are so soft and full of affection that Keith can't help but blush too.

"But... But then why you've been--?"

"Nervous around you? Because I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?"

"Just close your eyes."  Keith raises an eyebrow, but does as he told.

It takes him just a few moments to realize what's about to happen.

He hears Lance moving closer, he can feel his breath over his lips, his nose touches his. And for some reason, he doesn't move away. He stays still, eyes closed, waiting.

Their lips finally touch. And it's so kind, so slow at first. The both of them take their time to get used to this. Lance is hesitant. Kissing Keith is different, unique. And it's nothing like he imagined. It's better, but he's lost. Keith is in full control, and really, Lance doesn't mind a bit. They savor the moment, Keith bits Lance lower lip, he opens his mouth and the kiss intensifies.

One of Lance's hand are on his hair, and the other one on his shoulder for support. Keith hands are on Lance's hips. Pulling him closer, not leaving any space in between them.

Lance moans and Keith bits him again. This kiss is different, is not only love, but also its passion. It's everything. And Keith loves it.

They broke apart, both panting. Their foreheads were touching, Lance cupped Keith's face a give him little kisses on his lips.

The action is so sweet, so tender after what the shared few seconds ago and it makes Keith feel loved.

There's no need for words anymore. Keith had always being a person of actions, not words.

He knew now that Lance loves him as much as he loves him, and that was everything he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys! I hope you like this! 
> 
> leave some comments pleeeeeaseeeee! they keep me alive!!! 
> 
> This is my tumblr if you want to follow me♥ : [patt-barton](http://patt-barton.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, i know you are wondering, “Where’s Keith part?” Well, i didn’t like it. So i decided to write it later. (it was becoming harder and harder to write for some reason????) but don't worry, it'll come. It's going to be a mini chapter...
> 
> Also, as always, english is not my first tongue. If i have mistakes, please tell me!
> 
> So, i hope you like this. Love you all.


End file.
